


You think she'll be mad?

by orphan_account



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Bar Fight, Boys Will Be Boys, Drama!, F/M, Gen, Jacob is a smart ass, Tension, Walt is a bully, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Walt Longmire and Jacob Nighthorse hate each other.  A fact that is known across the whole of Abseroka county.The night's occupants of the Red Pony see just what happens when you throw oil and water together.And Walt and Jacob realize that they may have just poked a sleeping dragon, so to speak.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an idea that has been clanging around in my head for a while...so now I'm forcing it on you good people:) 
> 
> I surely can't be the only one who has been waiting to see the tension between Walt and Jacob come to a head!

  
The music that could be heard outside of the Red Pony was just loud enough to drown out the sound of laughter and elevated voices. Being a Friday night, and the bar and diner being one of the few places to grab a meal. The place was packed. Every space that was capable of fitting a car or a truck was taken advantage of. Locals who patronized the joint regularly. Passerbys who, looking for a good meal and a burning drink, made a point to stop in. Henry surveyed the bar, his gaze taking in the friends and known customers. As well as the many new faces that called the Red Pony home for the next few hours.

  
Sheriff Walt Longmire sat. Straddling a stool. His elbows propped on the counter of the bar, nursing a glass of Rainier. Henry had taken it upon himself to make Walt's favorite beer available on tap. The thought made Walt snort with exasperated humor. If he knew his best friend at all, he'd say that Henry was trying to refine him a bit. Well, the other man could certainly try. The sheriff tipped his glass back and downed he last of the Luke warm liquid.  
  
  
"You look like you have had a particularly trying day, my friend."  
Henry Standing Bear studied his friend intently, before pulling a bottle of whisky from under the counter, and pouring a couple fingers. The bar owner pushed the liquor towards Walt silently.  
The sheriff studied the amber liquid before retrieving the small glass from the counter top. With a nod of thanks, he downed the contents. The larger man shook his head, an effort to clear it from the shock of a much stronger alcohol.  
  
Today was rough. Our first call was to respond to a man beating the snot out of his son. Than Vic and I got called to the Eckle's farm. Turns out Jose, the farm hand? Didn't up and quit. We found his body in the hog pen."  
Walt nudged the glass towards Henry, who Eyed the sheriff before pouring another shot of the amber liquid into the glass.

  
  
Longmire swirled the liquor in the clear glass bottom for a moment; intently watching the topaz whiskey slosh around. With a quick toss of his head, he gulped it down, wincing from the burn left behind.  
  
"Than, as if my day needed even more crap slung into it. I had to see my daughter with...Him..."  
The final title was said with dripping venom. As if the very phrase was painful enough to expel.  
  
Henry paused in the process of swiping a cloth over the glass he held. A sigh, heavy on his lips, escaped followed by a roll of his eyes. The Indian reached up and settled the glass on the shelf behind him, before turning back to his patron.  
  
"We have been over this, Walt. Cady is a grown woman, who will date whom ever she chooses. Regardless of whether or not you approve of her choice."  
  
Walt eyed Henry, distaste for the other man's opinion apparent on his face. "Ya, well excuse me for not jumping for joy at the thought of my sworn enemy pawing my daughter." Walt grumbled, his elbows and forarms leaning heavily against the table top of the bar.  
  
Henry brought his towel down on the counter, the damp cloth clenched in his fist. "I would hardly say that Jacob Nighthorse PAWS at your daughter, Walt. I have seen him treat her with nothing other than respect, affection, and dare I say love."  
Henry held up his hand, silently asking Walt to listen to reason, rather than dig a deep hole even deeper.  
  
"If it is the fact that they are intimate that rankles you...? Are you not also involved with a younger woman, Walt?" Henry stared at His friend expectantly. Clearly awaiting an answer.  
  
Henry pressed on, lips forming into a thin line, clearly fed up with the issue that continued to be an egregious crime in Walt's book.  
  
"What is the saying that people like to use, Walt? You are the pot calling the kettle black."  
The sheriff slammed his fist of the oak counter top. The strength of the sudden impact sloshed the beer of the man sitting adjacent to him. His fellow bar occupier gave Walt an angry look full of reproach, before scooping his glass off the counter and ambling away. The muttered apology from Walt sounded less than sincere.  
  
Walt sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face, scratching the few days stubble he had still failed to shave. "We're talking about my daughter here, Henry. Not some random woman."  
Despite the raised level of his voice, Walt still had to shout to be heard over the music and the din of the bar's other occupants.  
"And my goddaughter, Walt. In case you need to be reminded that Cady is important to me as well. If I thought Jacob would hurt or use her, do you not think that I would join you in your indignation?"  
  
Walt's nostrils flared, his breath escaping in a ratted huff of air. He knew on a basic, rudimentary level, that Henry was right. Which only served to anger the lawman to an even greater extent. This was his daughter! He had every right, as a father, to be protective of her. Especially when said daughter made such a thoughtless and juvenile decisions as far as dating was concerned.  
  
The big man raised his hand, the appendage curled into a tight fist; his finger pointed aggressively as Henry.  
"Now you listen here, I have-"  
  
  
The door to the Red Pony swung open, almost soundlessly considering the level of noise floating through the packed bar. Henry's eyed widened slightly, before his jaw clenched grimly. Walt turned in his stool and followed His friend's line of sight to the front entrance of the establishment; his eyes narrowing. 

  
  
"Hey Henry. Here is the final paperwork for the Red Pony; turned over as promised."  
Jacob Nighthorse brought himself up short. The background activity of the bar continued, making the two men frozen at the bar that much more offputting.  
Walt leveled his gaze at the other man, the phrase 'speak of the devil' barely heard from his mumbling lips. Turning fully in his chair, the big man leaned his elbow on the counter and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Paperwork for what, Nighthorse?"  
  
Jacob folded his arms over his chest, his head tilted back while sighing in dramatic exasperation. "I don't believe it's any of your business what I have for Henry, is it sheriff? Although, if it makes you feel better, I'll start keeping a log of my everyday activities. Just for you."  
  
Walt snarled and turned to Henry, accusation heavy in his gaze.  
"What have you gotten yourself into, Henry? That you have to deal with this snake?"  
  
Henry dropped his towel and came around the counter. The bar owner muttering under his breath the entire way. "I have not 'gotten' myself into anything, Walt. When We got the Red Pony back from Malachi, she was in need of extensive work. As well as being burdened by a heafty loan that Malachi had taken out under the company name. Jacob not only helped me get my bar back, he also financed the work and repayment of the loan."  
Henry accepted the papers from Jacob's outstretched arm, nodding in thanks. His signature was executed swiftly and efficiently, before returning the signed documents to the casino owner.  
  
"As of now, I have officially paid my loan back, and the Red Pony is once again mine." Pride and happiness were evident in the man's voice, despite the months of toil it had taken to get thus far.

  
  
Walt sucked His tongue between his teeth, his head nodding, before pushing himself off of the bar's counter.  
"I see...so he's bought you too, is that it?"  
Longmire looked over at Henry, his fists curled loosely at his sides.  
  
"Good god sheriff. Is there not one thing you won't accuse me of?"  
Jacob's arms unfolded from their position, the signed papers clutched harshly in his tight fist.  
  
Walt stepped menacingly towards Jacob, his booted feet Loud even in the crowded bar.  
  
"I accuse you, because I believe you to be a shady, distasteful, mouthy ass; who is completely unworthy of my daughter." Walt growled lowly; his words punctuated by heavy steps towards the Native man.  
The bar drew from a raucous mingling of voices and music, to tapered off silence. The last few people talking looked about, before falling quite when faced with the intensity of the two standing men.  
  
  
"Ah. So that's the real crux of the problem, isn't it Sheriff?" Jacob spat Walt's title from between his lips, raising his chin belligerently.  
  
"You still can't STAND the thought of Cady and I being involved. Has it occurred to you, that your daughter is more than capable of making decisions on her own? Without you lording over her?"  
  
What ruckus remained in the bar, had at this point died to a tense silence. The quite was cut only by a scrape of a chair and a few nervous coughs. Numerous sets of eyes anxiously traveled from one man to the other; as the seconds ticked by.  
  
  
Walt stalked towards Jacob, his eyes narrowed to angry slits. Coming to a stop less than a foot away from the other man, the sheriff stood rigidly, his fists tense and balled. "What I know, is that you seem to have an undeniable and somehow unfathomable ability to turn those I love against me. Somehow, you get your claws into them....."  
  
Jacob barked an explosive chuckle, his face heavy with unbelievable mirth. The Native American studied Walt humorlessly from beneath hooded lids.  
  
"Oh no Sheriff. You do that all on your own. There is no one to place blame on harming your relationships but yourself."  
Jacob stepped a foot closer, his hands settled on his hips, easily meeting the other man's aggressive stare; despite their difference in height.  
"Your pride, your...arrogance...has created a rift between your daughter and you. You're so convinced that you're right, you can't see past the self erected reality you have put in place."  
  
Henry nervously glanced from one man to the other, both faces off with clenched jaws and rigid posture.  
"You two can have this talk with each other all you want. But I wish for you to take things out of my bar."  
Jacob swiveled his gaze in Henry's direction, his mouth tight with anger. With a minute nod, the other Indian took a step back. "Good to see you Henry. Wish it had been better circumstances. I'll see ya later."  
  
The man turned on his heel, the noise compounded in volume by the still silent crowd. He had taken barely three steps when the Sheriff's voice boomed over his booted foot steps.  
  
"I can't really understand what she sees in a half-breed like you, you know. Not when she could have her choice of men."  
  
The retreating man stopped, his posture radiating animosity.  
Henry's voice echoed low and with a warming. "Jacob..."  
  
The first blow came swiftly, the few steps that the smaller man had strayed from the sheriff were easy to traverse. The Native man's fist landed viciously across Walt's lower jaw, the blow knocking his head sharply to the side. With a shake of his head, and a slight stumble, Walt muttered what sounded suspiciously like 'finally', before bounding forward.  
The Next blow, meant as a follow up to the first, was caught in Walt's grinding grip around Jacob's forearm. The lawman grunted with the effort of stopping the strike mid-swing. With a snarl, Jacob brought his other fist up towards Walt's stomach, the appendage making contact followed by a rush of air leaving lungs. With a groan, and a heave of his shoulders, Walt shoved himself forward, back peddling Jacob roughly into the table behind him.  
A handful of seconds ticked by, before a loud cry from the crowd screamed 'Fight!' The following howl of voices drowned out Jacob's yell, as the man pushed off from the table and towards the sheriff.  
  
The Red Pony was filled by the sounds of grunts and snarls, most followed by cheers and what sounded like drunkenly made bets. The crowd was ever shifting, the pockets of people moving and swaying with the direction of the two men exchanging blows. A howl of laughter followed as Jacob barreled his shoulder into Walt's gut, knocking the wind from him and slamming the larger man into the near wall. Dazed but aware, Walt brought his knee up in a swift kick to his opponents gut. The blow causing Jacob to stumble back with a cough.  
  
  
Henry viciously threw the rag he was holding on the ground, his attempts at getting through and breaking up the fight going completely unheeded. With a backwards glance, the bar owner grabbed the phone off the wall and punched in a number.  
  
"Yes, Officer Eammon, this is Henry. No there is not a party going on....I need you to come to the Red Pony. Because Walt and Jacob are trying their best to kill each other, that is why. Hurry up, please, they are destroying my bar."  
Henry disconnected with a heavy slam of the phone and turned swiftly as a shatter of broken wood resounded through the bar.  
  
The two men fighting had barreled into a small round table, the innocent object crumbled beneath their combined weight. Jacob straddled Walt's waist, using his weight to pin the squirming man to the slick wood floor. The ring of occupiers had settled clustered around the two fighters, shouts and whistles blaring through the room.  
Jacob brought his balled fists in for one, two, and a third strike, before Walt brought his own up and boxed the other man in the ear. Jacob shook his head, dazed, before being thrown off of The sheriff with a heave. Within seconds , Walt rolled to his stomach and leveled himself to his knees, a groan slipping past his gashed lip. The larger man staggered towards his opponent, the wood floor picking up the smears of blood and sweat. With a growl, Walt locked his arm around Jacob's throat, yanking the other man up to his knees.  
Jacob struggled to pry the arm wrapped around his windpipe, the ringing in his ears as well as the lack of oxygen making the room spin. The Indian brought his elbow back into a vicious blow, driving the sharp point into Walt's stomach.  
  
The two separated with wheezes and gasps, Jacob falling to his hands and knees, and Walt tuming backwards. As both men strove to pull themselves to their feet, the sound of tires coming to a rapid stop on gravel, as well as hastily shut doors pervaded the scene. The door to the Red Pony slammed open.  
  
  
"Break it up you two, now."  
Officer Eammon, followed by Mathias, Ferg, as well as a handful of Reservation deputies filed through the entrance. Mathias whistled as he took in the damage, his eyes narrowed as his gaze fell on the two men staggering to their feet. The Reservation police chief shook his head, his hands on his hips.  
  
Eammon nodded his head at Mathias, the two reaching a decision with a silent gaze of agreement.  
  
"Alright boys. Let's treat this like we do any other altercation. Cuff em' both."  
  
Both men looked from each other, to the bars occupants, and finally to Henry, disbelief firmly etched in their features. Jacob struggled and yanked his arm from Mathias's grip, before his hands were wrestled behind his back and cuffed. Walt angrily argued before he was shoved face first into the wall and hand cuffed roughly.

  
  
Ferg waved the crowd away, the groans of disappointment traveling from one person to the next. "Nothing more to see here folks, move along."  
  
Eammon and Ferg each took hold of Walt's arms, pulling him from the wall and propelling him toward the door. Jacob spit a curse as the two Reservation police yanked him to his feet by his elbows and followed the cuffed sheriff out the door.  
  
The large oak door shut with a slam, followed by Henry's voice in the now abandoned bar. "Well, that was an interesting evening."  
  
\-----------------------------------------------  
  
The ride to the sheriff's station was silent and awkward. The small cruiser afforded little extra room. And with each pothole and bump, the two occupants were jumbled against each other. Walt grunted and shoved Jacob away as best he could with cuffed hands, Jacob muttered obscenities along with a kick of his boot clad foot at Walt's leg.  
  
Officer Eammon looked back in the rear view mirror, while Mathias shock his head with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Jesus you two, will you cool it please? We're almost there, try not to kill each other till than, K?"  
Eammon turned his gaze back to the road, his hands clenching the steering wheel tightly. Mathias leaned in the passengers seat and muttered something to the deputy, before straightening back up. Eammon's answer was louder, and more easily heard.  
  
"Vic and Cady are already at the station, arrived a few minutes ago."  
  
The nervous swallow was easily heard in the silent car, driver and Passanger both looked up at the rear view mirror. They were met by the sight of Walt and Jacob, sitting ramrod straight, eyes wide and nervous.  
Mathias chuckled before shaking his head and looking back toward the road. "You two are so fucked."  
Eammon's laugh followed as Mathias continued to chuckle.  
  
  
Fiveteen minted later, and the cruiser was brought to a halt, before the back doors were opened and the two men were hauled out. Walt groaned when his split lip and cheek met cold, unforgiving air. His gut heaved in pain as he was walked towards the department door and up the first few steps.  
Jacob followed, leaving heavily on Mathias and the wall as his right knee threatened to buckled due to a particularly nasty blow from a pool cue. The smaller man's right cheek had started to blossom into a purple bruise, blood from his split lip speckled his teal dress shirt.  
  
The two men were ushered to the top of the seemingly endless stairs, and through the doorway. Their shuffling feet and pained groans a far cry from the Belligerent, rebellious behavior proceeding their arrests. The last few steps to the bar covered cell were covered, before the two men were uncuffed and pushed into the large shared cell. Walt lowered himself to the cot with a pain filled groan. While Jacob slid to the ground, using the bars as resistance. He settled seated on the floor; his legs splayed out straight in front of him.  
  
Both men looked up as two sets of footsteps traveled from the office, and into the holding area. Cady Longmire and Victoria Moretti stood in front of the barred door. The Red-Head's hands were propped on her cocked hips, her gaze traveling from her father, than to her boyfriend. Disappointment and displeasure heavy in her gaze.  
Victoria stood with her arms crossed over her chest, her foot tapping angrily against the wood floor. The only physical indicator of her ire. The blonde looked to Cady, before flicking her head towards the jail cell.  
  
  
"So....what are we going to do with you two?" Cady looked expectantly between Jacob and Walt, her expression impatient. She held up her hand and had shushed both men as excuses threatened to pour out from their lips.  
  
"I thought we were past this, Dad? Why does this continue to be an issue?"  
  
Vic leveled a glare at Walt, shutting him up with a stare. "That was a rhetorical question, Walt."  
  
Cady glared angrily at Jacob, the smug smirk slipped from his lips that had showed upon hearing Walt receive a lashing.  
"Don't look so smug, you ass. I hear that you made the first blow, instead of walking away?" Jacob grumbled and studied his boots in front of him, his shoulders slumped.  
  
Cady sighed, and let her hands fall at her sides. "There has got to be some happy medium here, you guys. Dad, I love you, but I love Jacob as well. And if either of you want me in your lives, than you both are going to have to come to some form of an agreement."  
  
Vic nodded, kicking her boot gently against the bars next to Walt to get his attention.  
"You here that Walt? We can't have our sheriff picking fights and getting in bar brawls, it's unprofessional."  
  
Cady and Vic sighed when the two men mumbled barely discernible comments, the scraping of their boots loud in the locked cell. The two women looked at each other, than back at the men in the cell.  
  
A smirk bloomed across Vic's face, the blonde nudged Cady with her elbow.  
"I'd say we leave these two here for the night, let them think about what they've done."  
The panicked look on Jacob's face, as well as the flared anger on Walt's, caused Cady to grin. The red headed nodded enthusiastically in agreement.  
  
"I agree, let these two hash it out in a cell for the night. Might do them some good."  
  
  
The protests from both men went unheeded, as Cady and Vic gathered their coats and tracked through the room and to the door. Vic peaked her head back in through the doorway, "Matty, make sure they don't kill each other, k? Thanks."  
  
The two women wandered out, their voices carried up the stairwell and into the small holding room as they headed to the front entrance.  
"True Blood or Vampire Diaries?"  
  
Mathias, Eammon and Ferg chuckled, and plopped back in their seats. Ferg pulling his cell phone from his pocket and firing up a game, while Mathias opened a worn copy of 'The Three Musketeers' from his jacket, thumbing to a dog eared page. Eammon laughed quietly as a groan of frustration traveled through the cell bars and into the open. It was going to be an interesting night.


	2. Point A to point B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there are consequences to one's actions. A fact that Walt Longmire and Jacob Nighthorse seem to be in disagreement with. bit of the two men want to keep their women in their lives, something's got to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all:) here is the much anticipated(I hope!) follow up! This is definitely meant to be a bit of a humorable fic. Although I imagine Walt would be PISSED if his daughter were with Jacob. 
> 
> Enjoy! And thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews, advice, tips and comments! You all rock!

  
  
Blazing, hot sunshine forced its way into the small, cramped jail cell. The bright light interrupted by iron bars, creating a slatted pattern across the hard wood floor. A fly buzzed annoyingly, intent on turning Sheriff Longmire's nose into a landing pad.  
  
  
Said Sheriff waved his hand in a sharp jerk towards his face. The fly took wing, only to land seconds later on the man's nose yet again. Walt uttered an irritated, gruff string of words; before pushing himself from his sleeping position and up onto his elbows. The Sheriff blinked his eyes blearily. The minute prison cell coming into sharp focus like a kick in the gut.  
  
  
"So you've decided to join the living and aware; got enough beauty sleep, sheriff?" The snide sarcastic voice cut through the morning haze, making Walt grind his teeth together, his jaw twitching from the irritation-induced pressure.  
  
  
Walt slowly pushed himself to a seated position with a groan. His back reminding himself how uncomfortable the prison cell cot actually was. He'd have to remedy that sometime....  
"You're still here, huh?...too bad".  
  
  
Jacob's lips parted in a toothy grin. His retort quick and clipped. "Oh, it'll take more than a night in jail with you to get rid of me, Sheriff."  
  
  
Walt scowled darkly at the opposing man, his eyes narrow, hands gripping his knees with clawed hands. "Unfortunately......" The sheriff muttered, satisfied as the grin on Jacob's face was replaced with a clenched frown.  
  
  
Jacob readied a retort only to have the words die on his lips, as the door to Sheriff's office swung open. The squeak of hinges was followed immediately by the tread of multiple feet.  
  
"Well it doesn't appear as if they've killed each other..." Mathias stood directly outside the cell. The officer staring down his nose at the two man; pleased to see they had the decency to look sheepishly away.  
  
  
Officer Eamonn came to a stop next to the long haired native, the taller man's hands propped on his hips. He lifted his free hand up, the keys to the jail cell jingling from one extended finger.  
"If you two are ready to behave, and wanna get out of there....?"  
  
  
Jacob muttered a few choice works and pushed himself to his feet. He rolled his neck and shoulders, his body relaxing along with a series of popping bones. He than crossed his arms over his chest, His mouth a displeased, angry line.  
  
"As much as I have enjoyed my stay here, the company isn't exactly to my liking." Jacob's mouth slanted into a sardonic grin as Walt's face flushed red in anger.  
  
"As if anyone in their right, sane mind would voluntarily spend time in your company, Jacob." Walt ignored the clearing of throats and verbal reprimandation from outside the jail cell.  
  
Jacob examined his fingernails from beneath hooded lids, nonchalantly. "oh, I don't know Walt. I'd say that your daughter enjoys my company very much."  
  
Walt stood up from the cot in an explosion of energy, his stance radiating barely contained anger. "You little Sh-"  
  
"SHERIFF!!-" Mathias cut Walt off mid sentence. Despite the somewhat amusing sight of these two fighting. The last thing they needed was another fist fight to erupt between the two men, IN a jail cell.  
"As entertaining as you two are right now, we have a date with Henry's bar." Mathias stated, maneuvering the key into the locked cell door.  
Almost comically, the two incarcerated men turned their heads to observe the officers. Jacob crossed his arms while Walt brow furrowed harshly.  
  
Mathias swung the iron door open with a jerk, beckoning the two men to pass through the arch. Both follows the unsaid command, abate reluctantly.  
  
"You two made a right mess of Henry's bar last night." Eamonn said over his shoulder as the group passed down the stairs and put the front door. "Now you both get to see to the repairs for what you did."  
  
The arguments and refusals slung from both Walt and Jacob made Mathias choke back a laugh as he slid into the blazer and buckled his seatbelt. That he found the petty arguing of two grown ass men hilarious was undeniable. Although not a fact that he wanted to divulge to the men currently crammed into the back on his SUV together.  
  
  
Officer Eamonn yelled loudly over the cacophony of verbal slurs and accusations, his temper finally peaking to a boiling point when both men layered blame upon each other.  
  
"For fucks sake, shut up, both of you!"  
The young officer had twisted in his seat to cast a glare over his shoulder at the arguing duo. Both men stopped mid-sentence, Walt's fist clutching a wad of Jacob's leather jacket.  
  
"You both are to blame for this. Now act like fucking adults and take some responsibility!"  
Silence reigned, the quiet made all the more poignant by the ticking of the turn signal as Mathias maneuvered the Blazer into the turn lane.  
  
Eamonn glared at both men, his eyes traveling from one to the other, Daring a rebuttal. Satisfied with Walt and Jacob's responses to the demand for silence, the police officer turned back in his seat. Though still flicking his gaze up to the rear view mirror to study the two sulking men.  
  
Mathias drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, a sardonic tilt curling his lips. "Thanks sweetie, the kids are driving me insane."  
Eamonn's answering bark of laughter punctuated the otherwise quiet car.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------  
  
The short trip to the Red Pony was thankfully finalized in relative silence. Apparently raising his voice was a tool he would have to exploit more often, Officer Eamonn mused.  
  
Walt found himself burdened with a growing level of anxiety, one that seemed to be shared by Jacob as well. Who, despite his best efforts, was clearly battling a case of nerves on his own. The source of the discomfort was parked along the side of the Red Pony, in the form of Cady and Vic's cars. The men knew that they would be speaking to Henry, though neither had anticipated the idea of either woman being present as well.  
  
Mathias brought the SUV to a halt next to Henry's green Ford, parking the vehicle and turning to the back seat. "Alright, you two, out. I don't want to get a call from Henry for backup again, got it?"  
  
The grumbled affirmations were grudgingly given, but good enough to allow the two men to exit the car.  
  
  
"Seriously?-" Eamonn scoffed after whitenessing Walt shove past Jacob roughly to enter the bar first.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------  
  
Jacob followed through the door to the bar, his angry retort reigned in after the Sheriff shoved past him. While angry and more than a little perturbed, he wasn't stupid enough to start something with the other man while Cady and Victoria were in the vicinity.  
  
  
Upon entering, Jacob halted behind Walt, his momentum almost bringing him o collide with the larger man. Unsurprisingly, the state of the bar was the exact same as it had been prior to their departure.  
  
Henry placed the glass he was polishing onto the counter, his actions a bit more forceful that were strictly needed.  
"Well....I can not say that I am particularly happy to see you both back in my bar."  
Walt crossed his arms angrily, the look on his face portraying disbelief.  
  
"You're man at ME, Henry?" Walt face was flushed and his eyes full of accusation. "I was pretty much forced into an altercation with him!" Walt leveled his hand at Jacob, studying Henry angrily. Clearly having expected the other man to instantly jump to his side.  
  
Henry ground his teeth at Walt's own pious blindness. His ire rising despite his efforts to remain cool and collected.  
  
"If I remember correctly Walt, you started this whole...fiasco...with your incessant harping and unfounded accusations. You are not blameless in the least."  
  
Henry held up his hand, his temper checked to to best of his ability. The time had come for these two men to start working together, or they would risk loosing everything they cared for.  
  
Cady and Vic, who had taken up a place at a small round table, scooted their chairs back and stood to their feet. Their collective gazes settled on the two men who stood in the doorway, both of whom had the decency to appear embarrassed.  
  
Cady let her gaze travel from her father to her boyfriend. The red haired woman was unable to keep the disappointment completely from her eyes. Vic's, on the other hand, reflected a barely contained anger her posture rigid and standoff-ish.  
  
Both Jacob and Walt made an attempt to summon words, even now accusations heavy on their tongues.  
  
  
"No more words from you two. No more blame. No more foul words, or slander of any kind between you."  
Cady studied the two men intently before continuing. "This bickering and fighting has got to stop! It was old a year ago. It's unacceptable now."  
  
Cady sighed, and beckoned to Vic. The two women retrieved their bags from the bar chairs and slung them over their shoulders. As they passed by, Cady stopped in from of the two men. "If you both can't figure out a way to coexist together...well, there just won't be anything left to it. I won't choose just one of you. It's either both, or neither."  
  
Cady passed through the door, her steps dying to a quiet tread in the gravel. Vic stopped in front of Walt as the moved to follow, her gaze slightly softened, yet still angry. "I don't have to choose between you two, but Walt, if you don't start taking steps to mend relations with Cady, and support her in her choice, it's going to be really tough to continue along like this."   
Walt and Jacob watched as Vic followed Cady's path out the door. For the first moment since their altercation, both men felt something akin to a fear for how far they had pushed things. Henry was relieved, if not pleased to see both Walt and Jacob lacking their prior anger, and now saddled with a modicum of humility.   
  
"Well, now that that is over. I will take my leave. I expect my bar to be in the same shape as it was before you two trashed it. Henry folded his coat over his arm, looking between the two men.   
"Cady and Vic have given you both an enormous amount of grace, you know? Don't throw this back in their faces."   
With that said, the man saw his way to the door and left, if somewhat reluctantly. Although Henry was almost loath to leave his beloved bar unattended with the two men. He was even more interested in bridging the gap of animosity and deep seated hatred between these two. Especially for the sake of his Goddaughter.   
  
Walt planted his hands on his hips, turning in a slow circle to survey the large barroom. The damage seemed to be of a higher quantity than he had remembered. Jacob glared at The Sheriff balefully, the two men made even more uncomfortable in the absolute silence of the bar. Well.....they say that Rome wasn't built in a day....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!!! I'm hoping this rang with some form of truth and at least entertainment! The next installment will deal with the repairs of the Red Pony, and will be sure to include some pretty funny moments! 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read, comment review or just give some advice:)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want these two to be TOO out of character, I really do think if allowed, their rivalry would lead to blows! 
> 
> I had Mathias present since he was arresting a member of the Cheyenne tribe, he would need to be present. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this as much as I had fun writing it!:)


End file.
